The path home
by Kiyomi-16
Summary: El apocalipsis zombie de las películas traspasó la ficción. En un mundo donde no hay lugar seguro, el capitán de la unidad especial Strike tendrá que ingeniárselas para proteger al genio Tony Stark, y no perder el corazón en el intento. Stony / Omegaverse.
1. Prologo

**Notas de****autor: **Viendo imágenes en mi Pinterest me encontré con esta en particular: Tony y Steve caminando hacia el atardecer en medio de una ciudad destruida, ambos llevando armas y mirándose entre ellos con una sonrisa. Eso me dio esta idea, y ya la historia se desarrollo en mi mente desde allí.

**Avisos:** Apocalipsis zombie AU. Omegaverse.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Prologo**

**.**

**.**

Miro los Twinkies con un sentimiento entre hastío e ironía.

Si le hubieran dicho hace dos años que terminaría en medio de la nada, buscando refugio del apocalipsis zombie en una granja, y encontrando solo Twinkies como su única opción de alimentación en la alacena; probablemente hubiera respondido con una carcajada y comentado qué Zombieland es una gran película pero no una que fuera científicamente posible porque, vamos, ¿zombies? La vida real no es Hollywood.

Escuchando pasos cerca, Tony volteo a observar la entrada a la cocina. No sonaba como un no muerto, pero en estos tiempos hasta un ser humano común y corriente no era mucho de fiar. Y solo al ver llegar a su rubio acompañante en vez de algún loco granjero queriendo echarlo de su casa, fue cuando el castaño finalmente se relajó.

—El granero esta despejado. —dijo él, soltando un suspiro para seguidamente dejar su arma sobre la pequeña mesa de comedor, sentarse, y rodar sus hombros en un claro intento de aliviar sus músculos. Desde que se quedaron sin gasolina habían tenido que recurrir a caminar por largas horas bajo el sol. Por suerte lograron encontrar esta granja antes de que anocheciera, a ninguno de los dos se le hacía ilusión acampar con los no vivientes—. Deberíamos hacer un perímetro y cerciorarnos de que es un lugar seguro.

Tony rodó sus ojos, tomó un Twinkie y cerró las puertas de la alacena. Había algunos pocos tarros de comida en conserva, pero en general verduras podridas, carne congelada, y una muy cuestionable olla de lo que tal vez alguna vez pudo ser un guiso. Quien quiera que viviera aquí por lo mínimo llevaba dos semanas sin regresar.

—Es seguro. Estamos en medio de la nada por si no te has dado cuenta Cap.

—Tony, eso dijiste sobre nuestro último refugio y luego encontramos que el ruido extraño no eran las tuberías, sino un zombie en el sótano.

—¡Le puede pasar a cualquiera! Vive un poco cariño. —dijo con despreocupación, lanzándole el Twinkie al rubio quien lo atrapó como si nada. Si no fuera porque lo ha visto usar la tapa de un basurero cual boomerang estaría sorprendido.

Steve miro la envoltura y sonrió.

—¿No tienes de vainilla?

El castaño volvió a rodar los ojos pero le devolvió la sonrisa y avanzó hacia el rubio.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso Steve. No estamos en una película. —dijo sentándose en las piernas del otro, el alpha no dudo en dejar el bocadillo sobre la mesa y posicionar sus manos en la cintura de su omega—. ¿Pero sabes lo qué sucedería ahora si lo fuera? —Tony se acercó más, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Steve y acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos aquella cabellera dorada en suaves movimientos circulares, tal como a su pareja le gustaba.

—Este sería el momento perfecto para que apareciera un zombie a atacarnos. —contestó Steve soltando un suspiro, acercando su nariz hacia el cuello del castaño e inhalando aquel aroma tan particular que solo podía pertenecer a Tony.

—O podría ser el momento perfecto para estrenar esta casa...—un roce de labios. Luego uno, y dos pequeños besos—. ...con una sesión de sexo desenfrenado.

—¿Y luego un zombie?

Podía sentir la sonrisa de Steve en su boca y eso hizo que sonriera divertido también. No, no era una película. No serían la típica pareja que se separa del grupo para que luego el asesino de turno los agarre desprevenidos. Las posibilidades de que eso pase eran bajas. Tan solo le alegraba que Steve fuera ahora más abierto y menos amargado con la vida como lo era cuando se conocieron.

Tony siempre se ha considerado a sí mismo un omega independiente, con un repeluz impresionante hacia la palabra "compromiso". No le veía lo atractivo a ser tratado como propiedad, a tener que complacer siempre a un alpha y dejarse pasar por encima con tal de no enojar al otro. Pero Steve era diferente a todo lo que alguna vez creyó saber. Steve es lo que nunca creyó algún día poder tener.

Quien diría que solo tomaría el mismo fin de los tiempos para que llegaran a encontrarse por casualidad.

—Luego un zombie. —prometió.

* * *

**Notas ****finales: **Si no se han visto Zombieland, tienen que ir a verla. La recontra-recomiendo.


	2. Día 1 - 10:32am

**Notas de autor:** Este capitulo comienza con un pedazo de la mañana siguiente en la granja, pero el resto es un salto a como comenzó todo esto, y quiero desarrollar el resto de la historia desde ahí. Esta vez el POV es de Steve, en los siguientes capítulos posiblemente lo vaya alternando.

**Aviso:** Apocalipsis zombie. Omegaverse.

* * *

.

Mientras pasaba sus dedos por aquella espalda, escuchando la respiración del hombre que dormía sobre su pecho, agradeció por enésima vez a los cielos que este se encontrara a su lado. Tony era lo único que le daba sentido a seguir adelante, a salir por provisiones y de rato en rato cambiar de casa a la siguiente. No había un rumbo fijo, no lo ha habido desde hace un buen tiempo ya.

Y si era sincero consigo mismo, tal vez nunca lo hubo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Día 1**

**10:32 am**

Mansión Stark, Malibú

**.**

**.**

**.**

Steve fue elegido como líder de la unidad STRIKE por su habilidad. En parte estaba el físico, el hecho de ser el alpha con más presencia en el equipo y qué le ganará a Rumlow en un encuentro justo—que luego se convirtió más en defensa personal por las jugadas sucias de Brock—le dieron la autoridad definitiva de la unidad; aunque Fury ya había declarado desde antes su decisión de ponerlo como líder gracias a sus habilidades estratégicas y de comando. Alguna vez Clint mencionó que su habilidad para inspirar a la gente también tuvo que ver, pero eso no tiene mucho sentido puesto que las misiones de Strike no son mucho sobre correr de cabeza a la pelea.

Normalmente se les asigna búsquedas de personas peligrosas para la seguridad nacional, otras veces rescates a altos funcionarios y/o protección durante el traslado de un punto a otro. Bucky bromeaba diciendo que ahora estaban "retirados" del ejército, tan solo haciendo trabajo detrás de escena sin tener que estar en el campo de guerra. Sam muy suspicazmente lo llamaba "trabajo sucio", y Steve en algunas ocasiones no podía evitar estar más de acuerdo.

A decir verdad, la misión actual era el trabajo sucio más grande que ha tenido que realizar en su vida.

—¿Zombies? ¿Es que a SHIELD se le ha ido la teja o que? —preguntó el billonario con burla, sirviéndose un segundo vaso de whisky.

Su misión era escoltar a Tony Stark desde su mansión en Malibú hasta las instalaciones de SHIELD en DC, e ignorar todo lo demás que no tenga que ver con el objetivo.

Eso incluía el hecho de que en este preciso instante podría haber millones de personas muriendo a causa de un virus en diferentes ciudades del país. Desgraciadamente, por más que Steve quiera salvar a esas personas, no es algo que se pueda hacer fácilmente sin primero completar la misión actual.

Necesitaban escoltar a las más grandes mentes disponibles para que estas sean capaces de encontrar una cura para la crisis que estaba a punto de desatarse, pero Stark lo está haciendo mucho más difícil de lo que debería ser.

No conocía mucho sobre el famoso genio billonario, esa era el área de Clint y Natasha, pero sí había escuchado que en los últimos años ha estado trabajando como consultor en SHIELD, ayudando a identificar algunas células terroristas y en mejorar los planos del Helicarrier. Había muchas opiniones mezcladas sobre él, sobre todo negativas, pero en lo que muchos parecían coincidir era en lo insufrible que podía llegar a ser.

Steve contó hasta diez e intentó recapacitar con el hombre de nuevo.

—No son zombies, son personas enfermas que no pueden dejar de causarse daño a ellas y a los demás.

—¿Y comen carne humana?

—Eso es información clasificada.

—¿Entonces cómo quieren que les crea y los acompañe a…?

—Las instalaciones de SHIELD en Washington.

—Más como un nido de cucarachas, a mi parecer.

El rubio contuvo las ganas de suspirar, mientras Brock apretaba su mandíbula con molestia, y Clint—aunque portara un rostro profesional—le envió una mirada ofendida a Stark. Steve no lo diría pero estaba de acuerdo con aquella afirmación. Eran personas que se escondían del peligro sin pensar en los millones que dejan desprotegidos para así poder sobrevivir y crear mejores planes de contingencia.

Cucarachas, en términos vulgares.

Si no fuera porque el mismo Fury le ordenó movilizar a su equipo, no estaría aquí. No. Probablemente si no le hubieran explicado a detalle la situación tampoco hubiera obedecido a Fury en primer lugar.

—Díganle a Fury que fue una no muy grata experiencia tener que solucionar parte de sus problemas, pero no quiero ser parte de su circo. Si ya se le han ido las ideas mejor que ni lo intente. No. Estoy. Interesado. ¿Quieren que lo deletree? —terminó preguntando en un tono sarcástico y elevando una ceja. Acto seguido dio media vuelta como si no estuvieran ahí y se dirigió a las escaleras que probablemente llevaban al sótano—. ¡No se olviden de cerrar la puerta al salir!

Tirando la precaución a un lado el capitán asintió, y en un segundo Clint y Brock intervinieron. Ambos tomando un brazo del arrogante hombre, parando sus intenciones de irse. Steve caminó hasta quedar frente a este, la mirada llena de furia y frustración que le fue otorgada lo incómodo.

No disfruta forzar las cosas, no disfruta mucho de su trabajo en realidad.

—No estamos aquí para negociar señor Stark, necesito que venga con nosotros. —dijo en el tono más autoritario que podía usar sin dejar de ser respetuoso, lo cual al parecer hizo que el omega respondiera de forma cortante.

—Llevarme en contra de mi voluntad sería secuestro.

—Dejarlo aquí sería una sentencia de muerte para usted y para el país en general.

Stark soltó una risa y sonrió burlón.

—No lo puedo creer ¿tú te crees esa historia? —le pregunto a Steve, con claro escepticismo—. ¿ustedes dos también? —preguntó ahora mirando a sus costados. Brock a su derecha no dijo nada, mientras Clint a su izquierda se alzó ligeramente de hombros como queriendo decir "¿qué más nos queda?"

—Clint. —llamó el capitán con reproche—. Estuviste durante el informe.

El beta suspiró.

—Lo sé, pero aún me es difícil de procesar que sean zombies.

—No son zombies. —repitió Steve pero fue ignorado.

—¡Al fin! ¡Por lo menos alguien de ustedes nota que Fury se está volviendo senil! —exclamó el apresado con aburrimiento y molestia—. ¿Podrías dejarme ir?

Clint sonrió ante la petición.

—Lo siento, necesito el empleo. Tengo una esposa y tres hijos que mantener.

Rumlow rodó sus ojos, claramente al borde de su paciencia. Steve pensó detenidamente cuáles eran sus opciones en este punto, y decidió que lo mejor sería relatarlo desde el principio. Así que cortando al omega mientras este les ofrecía trabajo en Stark Industries a cambio de dejarlo en paz, el capitán comenzó.

Según las instrucciones dejadas por el secretario Pierce, la información que podía revelar era casi nula. "Un virus de origen desconocido ha sido detectado en varios hospitales a través del país. Los síntomas causan fiebre, escalofríos, e impulsos destructivos hacia otras personas. Hasta ahora la información obtenida demuestra que es altamente transmisible a través del contacto con saliva y sangre, lo cual con el comportamiento hostil de los pacientes hace casi imposible tratarlos." esas fueron sus exactas palabras. Las mismas que uso con Stark no hace mucho y que desembocaron en esta discusión sobre monstruos de películas de terror.

Pero Fury y Natasha contaban otra historia.

—La tarde de ayer se perdió contacto con uno de nuestros principales proveedores. —podía sentir la mirada pesada de Rumlow sobre sí, no parecía estar sorprendido y eso desconcertaba a Steve.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? No es mi culpa que Justin Hammer sea tan incompetente que no pueda ni siquiera responder al teléfono.

—No Hammer Industries. A.I.M. —aunque no sabía que era exactamente lo que les proveía. Natasha la había descrito como un centro de investigaciones biológicas, y que daba a SHIELD ayuda e equipamientos médicos. Nada extraño hasta qué sucedió lo de ahora—. Recibimos información de que ningún trabajador ha podido salir de alguna de las instalaciones, los sistemas de seguridad iniciaron un bloqueo automático. Esta mañana varios grupos fueron movilizados a las zonas y hemos recibido visuales de… los trabajadores asaltandolos como animales antes de perder contacto.

Ante la atenta mirada de Barton y la molesta de Rumlow, el rubio le mostró a Stark el vídeo en cuestión por el celular que le había prestado Natasha esa mañana. Las imágenes mostraban las puertas de una instalación abriéndose hacia un pasillo ligeramente oscuro y vacío, donde algunos segundos después tuvieron contacto con una mujer de bata que cabizbaja miraba al suelo.

—El secretario no divulgó esa información, Rogers. —murmuró Brock en un tono de voz bajo, apenas entendible de no ser por los sentidos afinados de Steve.

Miró a Brock de soslayo, asintiendo de forma leve con la cabeza dándole la razón. No quería tener que revelar esto; era algo que Natasha y Fury le habían confiado, algo que seguramente Clint ya sabía por las mismas razones; pero era la única manera de hacer que Stark entendiera que no se trataba de una broma y que necesitaba acompañarlos de inmediato.

—Entonces si son zombies. —insistió el castaño, aún sin verse totalmente convencido después de ver a la mujer atacar al sujeto que llevaba la cámara consigo, y la multitud de personas que se vieron pasar corriendo en persecución de los demás integrantes del equipo.

—No. —respondió el capitán con el ceño fruncido—. Son personas enfermas que necesitan tu ayuda, así que debemos irnos.

No necesito decir más para qué Rumlow tomara la iniciativa y comenzara a encaminarse hacia la salida, Barton no demoró en seguirle el paso.

—¡Hey! ¡No he dicho que iría aún! ¡¿y qué se supone que haga yo?! ¡soy ingeniero, no biólogo!

—Muy tarde para eso princesa —respondió Brock sin detener el paso—. Fury te quiere a tí.

Stark hizo una mueca.

—Genial, ahora no podre quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza.

Clint rió ante lo que Tony se imaginaba, mientras Steve negó con la cabeza y mandó un mensaje rápido a Natasha.

_:::[Blanco asegurado]_


End file.
